Pain and Sorrow
by Lizk43
Summary: Harry is tired of being used and joins Voldemort as an equal. He finds out that he has a twin sister who is the Mate of Voldemort and he is happy that she will finally be happy for once in her life. But will he ever be happy?


"Why would you want to join me, your enemy?" Tom asks as he just stands there staring at me in confusion.

"Because I am tired of having Dumbledore and Weasleys use me for money and because they believe solely in the prophecy. I am tired of the Wizarding World just expecting that I would fight for them against you, even if they never did anything for me. When I was growing up I am treated worse then a house elf being beaten and nearly starved, they never did anything for me. So why should I do anything for them? I am tired of not being able to show my true Slytherin colors." I finish and give a little smirk at Tom's stunned face.

"You have finally learned young one, but what do you have to offer me in return?" He asks and I smirk.

"Well for started people will be more likely to join you now since the "Boy-Who-Lived" is on your side, plus I agree with most of you thinking on things. Being co-rulers together would make your side stronger and we will win this battle against the light." I say and Tom looks like he is thinking for a minute before he speaks again.

"Fine, I will have somebody come and pick you up at the Train station."

"Who and how will I know who they are?"

"It will be somebody that looks like your uncle but in wizarding dress robes, he will be standing on the far side of the station waiting for you. Walk up to him and he will give you code work which is Viper."

"Alright." I say because I have no other choice if I want to get away from those stupid abusing muggles.

"Good, now go back to school." Tom says while pointing towards the cup and I slowly nod, dragging Cedric towards the cup before touching it and we were off.

~~~~ 2 Weeks Later~~~~

I walked off the train with my trunk behind me along with Hedwig. I looked around and soon found my 'uncle' in all black dressing robes and walked up to the man and once I reached him he spoke.

"Viper." Is all he said and I nod my head and he grabs my arm before I can say anything and we apperate away. We reappear at an old mansion that was all black and a little bit run down. "Come on keep moving, you can look around later." Says the man and I look at him again and see that he is know Fenrir Greyback.

"Well I don't know where I am going, I will follow you." I grow, not really liking his tone.

"Fine, follow me." He says and starts walking towards the house and I follow him quickly. We walk into the house only to be greeted by Tom.

"Leave Greyback, be back at 9 tonight." He says and Greyback nods before leaving to mansion again. "Come along Harry."

"What am I to call you now, Voldemort isn't really appropriate for co-workers." I say as we walk down the hall.

"Marvolo, but only when we are in provide or when you have to." He says as we continue walking. "I brought you a surprise." He says after a couple of minutes.

"What do you mean a 'present'?"

"I mean that you have a sister, a twin to be exact and while you were away and I went to retrieve her. She is magical and also has creature blood in her like me. The thing is is that she hasn't talked to anybody while she is here and all she does all the time is rock back and forth, mouthing words."

"I have a twin sister? What do you mean that she has creature blood in her, she is my sister and you have creature blood in you?"

"Yes to all of them. We found her being raped by her adopted father. She is a Flower Demon and I am a Night Demon. We I am sorry to break the news to you like this but we are mates, it is a law that soul mates be different demons to give more variety to the kinds they can produce." He says before stopping at a large set of dark oak double doors.

"Can I see her?" I ask in a small voice and he nods.

"That is what I was going to do." He says and opens the door and I see a small dark brown haired girl sitting on the large window seat, rocking back and forth.

-~o~-

I sat in the room that I had been brought to 6 days ago, slowly rocking back and forth trying to forget all my past experiences from my adopted Father.

I was adopted when I was 2 and everything was great, at first when my adopted Mom was still alive and not just my Father. She died when I was 4 and that is when the abuse started. At first is was just verbal but by the end of 2 years I had gone completely mute and that is when the physical abuse started. Nobody ever noticed or cared about me after that, there was more then enough evidence that I was being abused by my own father but nobody did anything, not my teachers, not the police, not even the kids at my school. I quickly became the outcast, not just because I didn't talk but because of the bruises and buts that adorned my whole body.

When I was 10 was when the sexual abuse started, my Father pulled me out of school and we moved to a secluded little house in the forest. I was expected to stay home all day and clean and cook while he went to work, when he got home I would all my abuse for about 4-6 hours before he would kick me onto the floor and I would fall asleep. During the day when I wasn't cleaning I would make my way outside and into the forest so I was surrounded by nature, and where the flowers grew. Ever since I was little I knew that I was a Flower Demon, so it calmed me to be around them before going back to my hell hole.

I was in the middle on my raping session when somebody burst through the bedroom door and ripped my adopted Father off of me. I just laid there in shock as the men pulled out there wands and started cursing him as one of the men walked over to me. His looks resembled a snake and had red eyes, I felt a pull towards him and I knew that is was my Flower Demon reaching out towards him.

"Come on, lets get you out of here." Spoke softly and lifted me up after wrapping a blanket around me and walks out of the room and down the stairs before we apperate away. We reappear in the room that I am now in and he laid me down on the bed and I quickly sat up and stared at him, terrified on what he was going to do to me. "I am not going to do anything to you, I can promise you that. I know that you feel the pull of your Flower Demon calling to my Night Demon and I feel the pull also, you know that I would never hurt you, I would rather die then do that." He says and slowly walks closer to me but I just back away from him, not being able to completely trust him, but can you blame me?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the door opening again and I slowly turn my head and look at the people that entered and I saw that it was Tom and a boy that I recognize from long ago. He has the same eyes as I do and the black hair was definitely something that belonged to our father. As soon as they fully stepped into the room and closed the door I ran up to Harry and brought him into a death hug.

"Brother... Harry." I whisper into his ear ever so slightly as it is the first words I have spoken in 8 years.

"That is right..."

"Aislinn." I whisper back, with tears flowing down my face.

"Aislinn, such a beautiful name for the sister of mine." Harry whispers back and tries to pull back but I don't let go, not wanting to feel the loss of contact. "It is ok Aislinn, I am not going anywhere not anymore." He continues whispering to me while rubbing light circles on my back.

"P-Please D-Don't." I choke out.

"I won't. If I had known about you sooner I would have come and got you as soon as I could." He whispers while leading me to the bed and sits down and I just continue hugging him with me sitting on his lap and he could hold my weight because I am like the size of a 10 year old.

"Aislinn Dear, you need to eat something. You can't go on not eating anything especially since you are still trying to keep your flowers healthy." Tom says and I slowly look around my room and see about 2 dozen potted flowers scattered around the room and I smile slightly, seeing them all happy and healthy. "Is there anything that you want specifically, dear?" He asks and I slightly smile at him before shaking my head. "Alright I will go and have a house elf make it for you, I will be back soon." He says leaving the room.

"I heard that you are a Flower Demon?" Harry asks and I lift my head off his shoulder and look at him in the eyes before nodding. "I find that really awesome."

"Thanks." I mutter, a little scared that he will get angry if I don't answer shorty like my old adopted father did.

"I won't hurt you for talking Linny, on the contrary I would prefer you talk a lot more then you are now." Harry says and I smile and nod.

"I am just not use to this family thing, the man that I lived with for so many years was so abusive and I am not use to talking." I whisper.

"That is alright, we will work on that Linny." He says just as my eyes start getting heavy and he seems to notice. "Go to bed Linny, I will tell Marvolo that you were to tired to eat. I will be here when you wake up." He says and I slowly nod, closing my eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
